A Haunting Past
by Silveroutlaw
Summary: A odd figure shows up claiming to be from Guido's past. What dark secret does Guido hide. THIS STORY IS COMPLETE
1. A Haunting Past Part 1

****

A Haunting Past

"Samurai Pizza Cats" are copyrighted to Saban International and their respective subsidiaries. I merely made this story up in my vast amount of spare time. This fan fic is in no way, I repeat no way, supported by Saban International. In other words, "Samurai Pizza cats" I do not own. further more, I don't own Tenchi Muyo.

At any rate, my name is Robert. I live in the vast retirement town known as Roswell New Mexico. I mostly write Tenchi Fan fics (that's probably why this story is kinda mushy). The funny thing about this fan fic is I usually hate romance stories, yet everyone I talked to says I do a good job of writing them (go figure). I watched SPC all the time when I was younger and hardly remember it. that's why some of my info is gonna be kinda inaccurate. However I've seen a few episodes recently and got the feel of the show so I do know the main plots, just not the details. This fic is gonna, be for the higher up ages. There's a bit of language, but nothing to serious . The point of this story is that we find Guido, who has a dark past (well not really him some one else, but you'll find out). A guy named Tanaka (which is a Japanese name for wanderer) shows up and Guido isn't to happy about this. I know some of you are going to be mad at the end of this and I'll explain at the end why or why not you'll be mad. Don't worry, none of the SPC originals die but lets say someone gets eyes for someone else. Crud, I've said too much already. Well, hope you enjoy.

signed Robert A.K.A the silveroutlaw (questions, comments silveroutlaw@hotmail.com)

Info bout the story: I made up a couple of characters. Go ahead and borrow them if you need to, but ask first, thanks. The cats live in apartments in this story for the mere reason that it fits in with the plot. This does take place after the comet like most fan fics. 

It had been a long time since Guido had thought about it, the incident happened so long ago, but now the very cause stood before him. He had found Guido, but from what he said he wasn't there for Guido, he was there for a different reason. His name was Tanaka, his armor was shining in the afternoon sun. They stood just outside of little Tokyo. He stood just about as tall a Guido and the armor he wore was neon blue with a gold trim. 

"It's been a while, Guido." he said.

"I'll say. Where have you been all these years?"

"Around, thinking and regretting what I've done, but ever increasing my strength. How about you, from what I hear you're quite the hero, you and the pizza cats."

His voice seemed somehow menacing, he couldn't quite place why. 

__

Perhaps it's because of what he did.

Guido had all but forgotten what had happened, and tried not to think about it, but every now and then it pops into his mind. 

"Yeah I suppose, but protecting little Tokyo from ninja crows isn't exactly hero business to me."

"Well, nonetheless, you've made a better name than I. The bounty has only recently been lifted and I wanted to visit this quaint little town in hopes of starting a new life, as well as meet some one I've always wanted to meet."

"Who's that?"

"You'll find out in due time dear friend, but now, are you going to take me for a look around, or do I wander around till I get lost?"

"Oh, sure, I'm sorry, I just, well, no offense, I just thought you were dead."

He couldn't believe he had the nerve to just blurt that out.

"Understandable. I did after all, disappear for quite a while."

"Well, I think we should wait till morning. Most shops are closing by now."

"Fair enough. Where do you want to meet. Right here, because I don't exactly know of anywhere in town to meet?"

"Think you could find the Pizza Cats pizza parlor?"

"Well now, then lets see. Would it be that building with the large gun on the roof?"

"How'd you know?"

"Oh I don't know, I think the sight was a dead give away."

"You spotted the sign from way over...?"  


"Good night, Guido." 

And with that, Tanaka hopped into a tree and was gone. Guido turned around and wondered why Tanaka had returned. If memory served, he had said Guido was to tell no one of that day so long ago, but some how word got out. The authorities didn't know his name or what he looked like, but the bounty was set out for anyone having info leading to his capture, and Tanaka didn't want to take any chances. So he said he'd never return. Guido put his hands behind his head. Thinking wasn't his specialty, but if he had to do it he would. Things would be very different until Tanaka went back the way he came, and to make matters worse he wanted to stay. 

"Though it may not be so bad to have an extra samurai around to help, but still there's what happened, what if it happens again. The last thing I want to do is relive that experience, and who knows maybe he has changed." 

Guido was walking down the streets of little Tokyo watching the shops close.

"Wow I've got one big problem on my hands. If I let him stick around and don't warn people, I'll be setting the whole town in danger. On the other hand I did make a promise that I'd tell no one."

Suddenly Guido tripped, he looked up to see Speedy's smiling face

"HEY there sour puss. Why the long face?" Speedy said.

Guido leaped to his feet. 

"WHY I OUTTA...! Not now speedy, I've got something I've gotta work out." Guido turned and left.

Speedy was speechless he was hoping for a good chase, but instead he got snapped at. Guido had something on his mind, and being the curious cat he was he wanted to know what that was. 

****

Chapter2

Speedy went to were Guido had been before he had gotten so upset, and found nothing but trees. All around there was nothing but trees, and night fall would be here soon, but he was determined to find out what happened, and then right when he was about to give up he smelled something, something cooking, like fish. he followed the source of the smell, and was suddenly yanked into a tree by his ankle. 

"YAAAAA WHAT IS THIS?" he looked up, and spied a rope looped over a branch, and tied to his ankle

Out of no were, cat appeared on top of the branch wearing blue armor.

"HEY GUIDO THIS ISN'T FUNNY ALRIGHT. LET ME DOWN OR I'LL!"

"Or you'll what." the cat looked down at him. His slightly past shoulder length hair hanging around his face his blue eyes sending and icy chill down Speedy's spine, and upon close inspection he found one eye was blue and one was green. 

"Who the heck are you?" Speedy Inquired feeling the blood rush to his head.

"Wait are you speedy Survichi?" the other cat asked.

"Yeah why?"

"Whoa, sorry about that, this just keeps me safe while I sleep."

He flexed his fingers and small claws came out. He swung them and the branch slid in half. Speedy fell to the floor headfirst. The guy laughed

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah fine." speedy whined.

"Sorry can't be too careful you know. By the way my names Tanaka. I've heard quite a bit about you, what are you doing out this way any way?"

"I was wondering if I could find out what a friend of mine was so upset about."

"Who Guido?"

"How'd you know?"

"Cus he's kinda upset about me." Tanaka said rubbing the back of his head. "you see I come from kinda a darker part of his past, and he's not to happy about me popping up again."

"What do you mean a darker part of his past?"

"Well, I can't really talk about it.."

"Why not?"

"Lets just say certain people would get in trouble about it, and leave it at that. At any rate Guido's going to take me for a look about the city tomorrow, so I suppose well be meeting again bye, bye." with that he hopped into a tree and left.

"Well that was interesting. Wonder why he was in such a hurry, oh well, it'll be getting dark soon Id better get back before I get lost." he turned and started walking away. "that was really strange, a dark part of Guido's past. I didn't know Guido had a past, much less a dark one."

****

Chapter3

The next day Guido was at the location at witch they were to meet. He'd told the others he would be out for a little bit while he showed Tanaka around. They didn't like the idea of him cutting work, but let him do it anyway. Tanaka showed bright and early, and Guido figured the best thing to do would be to show him the place of which he worked.

"Wow, you work here?" Tanaka said.

"Yeah, it's enough to get by with." Guido replied.

They got inside, and Guido was met with the unkind stare of his manager.

"I thought you were going to be out, and about."

"I am. I just got someone for you to meet." Guido said indicating Tanaka.

Tanaka moved forward, grinned, and waved. Being mad, Francine only gave him a quick wave. Polly walked into the room. Immediately Tanaka stood at attention as thought he'd been instructed to. Upon further inspection Guido realized he was frozen in place, like he was afraid, and then he knew what it was, Guido got really close to him and whispered into his ear.

"Not to brave around the ladies are you."

"Who, who is that." Tanaka asked

"Oh that's just, Polly she's ok I guess,"

"P - P- Polly huh?"

"Well yeah, you gonna say hi, or stand there looking like you've seen a ghost?"

"Oh yes, I suppose I should say something." he opened his mouth, and Immediately closed it again. "uh Guido."

"Yeah."

"My mouth won't work."

By now every one was wondering what they were whispering about, especially Polly who realized things hadn't happened until she came in, so either something was wrong, or he liked her.

"Well Polly this is Tanaka, he's kinda coming down with something so he's going to go outside for some uh..." Guido started 

"FRESH AIR THAT'S IT. IM GOING OUTSIDE FOR FRESH AIR." and with that, he ran out the door.

"Your friend has a screw loose doesn't he?" Francine asked.

"Well, no I'm not sure what's wrong."

"Where did he come from anyway? I've never seen him around before." Polly asked

"Well he's from outta town, in fact he's a wanderer. just goes around traveling were ever he wants."

"Sounds like an interesting life." Speedy said walking in from a delivery. 

"Hey speedy." Guido said.

"I saw your friend outside pukin all over the place, really weird, is he ok?"

"Yeah, I think he will be."

With that Guido left, and speedy went on to the next delivery.

"Hey Polly, you know something?" Francine inquired.

"What's that?"

"That Tanaka's kinda cute ain't he, and you know what else? I think he's got the hots for you."

"WHAT!?!?!? he took one look at me, ran outside and puked."

"Yeah, but did you see the look in his eyes just before he left? Believe you me, he likes you."

"Hmm." she said walking up to the counter. "you really think so?"

"Oh yeah."

All the while, speedy was actually listening to the conversation by the door, holding back the laughter. 

"Oh man, the guy likes Polly, what is he desperate or blind?" (though in truth. Speedy's words were just a cover for his true feelings for Polly), and with that, he went on with his work. 

After the long tour, Guido and Tanaka had ended up back at the pizza parlor. By this time it was late after noon, he'd told them he was only going to be gone a couple hours, but it took the whole day. It would seem when not flying through the air like a bullet, the town was kinda large.

"Well here we are, what'd you think?" Guido said.

"I think my feet hurt. I mean I'm a wanderer, so of course I'm used to walking, but not like that." Tanaka said.

"Me either. I never realize how big this town is, and since I usually use the hover shoes to travel, its easy, but walking is the pits."

"Your telling me. well thanks for showing me around, but I think Id better get back to my camp site. see ya later Guido."

And then he jumped onto a nearby roof, and vanished to the next.

"He's one weird character...... just like I remember him." Guido said smiling.

But unknown to Guido an observer stood on a roof top not to far from there, the actual person could not be seen, as he wore a hooded trench coat. the out line of the sword was all that could be seen aside from that.

"Well, well, so he's shown up at last. The master will be proud. I knew if I waited long enough he'd show up. Ill inform the master right away." and with that the mysterious figure leaped to a nearby roof and disappeared. 

****

Chapter4

Tanaka got back to his camp just on the outskirts of town, and sat down in his tent, getting ready for dinner, and a well needed rest, when he sensed the power he'd come here to investigate in the first place, fly over his head.

"What the hell" Tanaka whispered

He got out of his tent, and saw someone hopping over his head, to a nearby tree than on to the next.

"That must be him. " he began to follow him. 

the mysterious figure appeared to be in a major hurry for some reason. Following him led Tanaka to a cave far from little Tokyo. He went inside, and Tanaka followed. The cave led deep into a mountain, and for a cave it had no stalactites, so had to be fairly new. At the end of the cave there was what appeared to be the statue of a god, of some kind the figure knelt before it.

"I come bearing great news almighty D" she said

" WHAT NEWS HAVE YOU BROUGHT ME IMELDA!" a deep, and corroded voice bellowed from the statue.

"Tanaka has surfaced in little Tokyo, as you said he would."

"Excellent, he must be destroyed for what he did to me those many years ago, and I know just the way take this, and read the instructions thoroughly, and you will have an army like no other, not even the pizza cats will intervene this time." The hand of the statue extended, and produced a vile, a piece of paper, and what looked to be blue prints of some kind.  


"And if they do master?"  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU MORON KILL THEM!"

"And once Tanakas dead?"

"Yes, yes you will receive your power in my New World order. Now go I am loosing my patience."

"Thank you master." Imelda got up and began to leave.

Tanaka was astonished a ghost from his past, and the entire reason he was in trouble at all was still alive. As Imelda approached he cloaked himself using his pendant. Tanaka was proud of his little pendant, it was given to him at birth by his mother.

Imelda passed by. That's when Tanaka got a good look at her she had purple eyes and her fur and hair was an golden brown color she obviously had some lion in her. Tanaka followed, he couldn't stay cloaked for long, and he needed to know what was in the vile. The neon blue glowing substance bothered him, especially what the statue had said. Imelda left the cave, and Tanaka leaped at her, and tackled her to the ground.

"HEY WHAT GIVES!?" she yelled.

By now the pendant had worn off. "so Imelda what's in the tube."

  
"None of your business Tanaka." she said drawing her sword.

"Oh come on. You should know, if you know anything about me besides my name. You stand no chance."

"We'll see." With that she lunged at Tanaka, Tanaka leaped over the sword, and over Imelda landing be hind her. She turned and sliced at Tanaka barely missing. Tanaka was sizing up his opponent before drawing his sword, from what he could tell she went for straight out hard hitting attacks, it would be hard to hit him with such attacks, but if she did, it would mean the end. He jumped back. 

"You'll never hit me if you don't speed up. Now lets see how you like this attack." He drew his sword. "this isn't one of my more famous attacks, but it's good none the less." He leaned the sword down, to his left and yelled. "BOOMER STAR SWORD." He threw the sword, and it spun emitting a blue light with a star at the center. "THINK FAST." he mocked. 

She leaped out of the swords path. Tanaka balled his hand into a fist and pulled it toward him. Imelda Looked behind herself, and saw the sword turning back. she leaped over it, and turned to Tanaka he opened his palm, and pushed outward, the sword corrected its course and came back at her. She jumped again, and hit the sword with her own, it fell to the ground.

"Clever you can control the sword's path, but I'm afraid your not clever enough. Now I think I should get serious." With that she popped the vile open, it made an insidious hiss she drank a little of the substance, and recapped it. Suddenly she began to yell, and grow. Sickening cracking noises could be heard coming from her body as he grew, and all Tanaka could do was stare. "look at me now Tanaka, I have quadrupled in strength, and now I will kill you." Imelda was now twice her normal size, and her sword had transformed into a broad sword. She leaped into the air with her sword ready to swing down right on top of Tanaka. 

Tanaka side stepped barely avoiding the sword. The ground below the sword shattered like glass Imelda turned and laughed. "What's the matter you look spooked?"

"Hardly." Tanaka said "I think its time to use a technique that will blow your mind." With that Tanaka began to jump around Imelda so fast it looked as thought he was in all places at once "come on Imelda were am I, try and find me?"

Imelda was frantically looking for a target, but could find none. She slashed left, and right, but never found something to hit. Suddenly she felt a strike from behind, she turned to see Tanaka in a middle stance holding the sword straight in front of him.

"Just no skill." he said

Imelda yelled and produced a small smoke bomb "ha ha, you'll never catch me if you cant see me."

"Wanna bet." with that he closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of her voice. Suddenly Tanakas sword began to glow. He leaned it down on his Right side, facing the blade outward, and the blue light from the sword grew stronger. "SUPER NOVA STARLIGHT SLASH!!" He yelled slashing the sword. The blue light shot out in the shape of the slash, and sliced Imelda's sword in half. Imelda dropped the sword, and leaped into a nearby tree.

"What the hell was that all about, she drank that crap and then she got really big and nasty looking." Tanaka jumped back into the cave, but found nothing the statue was gone, and with it any chance of explanation. He couldn't mention this to the pizza cats they'd think he was nuts. "Well, this is some weird kind of predicament, and I have to warn the cats I mean she's going to kill them, and me if I don't. Hope I can get back in time, that stuff got her speed up pretty good too."

With that Tanaka took off as fast as he could. Slipping once or twice, but never once hitting the ground. Hopping from tree top to tree top, not seeing any sign of Imelda any were, and thinking over and over in his mind that he was too late. He reached the town with no sign of Imelda, but there seemed to be no sign of trouble. It was late afternoon, and people were walking about the streets unaware of the terror that approached. He searched within the city hopping from roof to roof, but with no sign of the Insidious Imelda. 

"Damn it, were is she darn woman, she must of ducked off somewhere on the way, oh well I guess that means things are safe for now." 

"Whatcha lookin for."

Startled by the sudden break in silence. Tanaka fell face first from the roof. He looked up to see Polly carrying groceries. He quickly hopped to his feet and placed a hand behind his head.

"Nothing really, its nothing I just uh, just dropped something." He smiled a huge fake smile.

"Dropped something huh?" she said razing an eye brow.

"Yeah that's it." He let out a small bit of laughter, a large sweat droplet forming on the back of his head. "hey! you need help." he said offering his hands.

"Sure why not." she handed him the bags, and he nearly plummeted to the ground.

"Heh, heh, wow that's quite a bit of food."

"Yeah well, I like to buy so it'll last a while."

"Sounds smart. I've had to catch all my food, ever since I can remember."

"Really. say why don't you come over and I'll make you something!"

"REALLY! WOW! Well I wouldn't want to be a bur..."

"You wouldn't be a burden, trust me."

He followed her back to her place, and she started cooking. It was a small apartment near the center of little Tokyo, but compared to the places Tanaka had been sleeping, over the past few years, it was royalty. 

"This is nice." He said

"Yeah well, I don't make much off what I get at the pizza cat, but it's enough."

"Wow! what is that alluring odor?"

"Rice, very good rice I might add. The guy's think I can't cook, but I'm actually am pretty good at it."

"Well, what ever it is it smells heavenly, not like he fish and stuff I find."

"So, what's it like to be a wanderer anyway."

"Well, lets see I've been one for most of my life, sleeping, and, eating were ever possible. it wasn't so bad once I got used to it, but in the beginning it was horrible. I was a teenager at the time it happened. almost defenseless, no one around to talk to or be protected by, all I had was my wits and this." He held up a pendant that he wore around his neck, a locket to be exact. "My mother gave it to me when I was really little, she told me when ever I became scared, or sad that all I had to do was look in it, and all her love was stored inside. so when ever things seemed impossible or scary, I looked inside, and suddenly became brave or strong."

"What happened, that you had to become a wanderer?"

"Well, I really don't like to talk about it."

She walked in, and sat down on the couch beside him. "You can tell me. it sounds like what ever happened is a big burden on your mind, and sometimes its best to talk about things."

Thoughts flashed through Tanaka's mind. pictures of him standing in a pile of rubble looking around. fire, and ash all around him, and the words _their all dead _flying about him.

"Tanaka...Tanaka." the sound of Polly's voice snapped him from his trance. "you ok?" she asked.

"Burning." Tanaka said.

"What?" Polly asked, with a questioning glance.

"I smell something burning."

"Oh my gosh! the rice." she ran out of the room.

As soon as she did tears filled Tanaka's eyes, and he cried silently.

"Its been so long, but if it has, then why are the emotional wounds fresh, why do these tears still come. I know why, because I killed them, I killed them all. They're all gone, dead ashes in the breeze."

Polly leaned against the wall, close to the arch, that lead into the living room in which Tanaka sat. listening to him cry. it was for some reason heart breaking to her, and she wanted more than anything to know what had happened so long ago. she folded her arms she could tell he was trying to hold it back, to cry silently, but he wasn't doing to good a job of it. she started to cry herself.

"I'm not usually the emotional type. what the hells the matter with me?" she asked herself. She'd managed to save the rice long ago, but she figured he needed some time to himself, but then she got the strangest urge to go in there, and comfort him to tell him that it was alright, but she stopped herself. she barely knew the guy, yet, she already wanted to..... to be with... no, she banished the thought, and then she thought about what Francine had said.

__

You know what else, I think he's got the hots for you.

Did he feel that way about her? did he have some kind of feelings toward her, and did she feel the same way? she felt the crying had stopped, and the rice was done. she walked in, gave him his bowl, and sat next to him. he looked up, and had all the signs of tears on his face.

"Wow this smells awesome." he stated. he ate some. "this is the best thing I've ever tasted." And so he ate as though nothing had happened. She stared at him watching him eating, and thinking of how only moments ago. he was crying for, or about someone, or something.

"I'm sorry my manners must seem appalling, but I haven't eaten with someone in quite a while." he ate more slowly, and neatly. 

"No I was just thinking that's all." she said

"Really about what?" He said with a look of concern.

"Oh nothing."

"Aw come on, you can tell me I love to listen, and who knows maybe I can help."

She began to eat. soon they were both done. Polly showed Tanaka to the door.

"Well thanks it was great, I've never ate such good food."

"Yeah, sure, don't mention it." she said looking down, and rubbing her arm.

"Is something troubling you Ms. Polly?"

"No I'm fine, just tired I guess."

"Ok well I'll let you rest. goodbye." He began to walk down the hall.

__

NOW OR NEVER, NOW OR NEVER!

Her mind screamed. "Tanaka." she called.

"Yes Ms. Polly." he turned, and the moment she saw his beautiful eyes, she froze.

"Take care." she said.

"I will, and you too."

With that he disappeared out a window, that was down the hall.

Polly was upset, she didn't say anything she wanted to say. something if not encouraging, then to tell him how she felt. her phone rang, she walked back inside.

"Hello." she almost whispered.

"Polly. hey, we've got a problem. Some ones out tearing up things at random, you need to get down here." it was Francine.

"I'll be right there."

She hopped out her own window, and soon arrived at the scene. Apparently the culprit had fled into the sewers below, attempting to set c4 charges, and send the entire city underground.

"Hurry Up boys. the pizza cats will be here any second." Imelda said to her crow minions

"You spoke to soon daughter of darkness."

"Who said that" Imelda yelled looking into the dark sewer, and lighting a flare.

"Heh heh three guesses." speedy hopped up from his hiding place.

"Well, well nice of you to show your faces." Imelda said. the others jumped out from hiding as well. " was hoping I could draw you out. now ninja crows fire up plan super buff."

The ninja crows pressed a button located on the gauntlets they were wearing, and they all grew to monstrous proportions, all of them laughing.

"So pizza cats what do you think of my little army now."

"So what if they look big, it's the skill that counts." speedy said drawing his sword.

Out of no were ninja crow charged speedy catching him off guard, and shoulder rammed him into a wall, speedy fell to the floor unconscious. another flew up from the middle of the crows bringing down two clenched fists, right down on top of Guido, when the dust cleared Guido was also unconscious. Polly fired a volley of her Shuriken hearts but to no avail two of the ninja crows pinned her to a wall.

"So, Polly Esther is it" Imelda said, working her way though the crowd.

she got right in Polly's face, and a horrible look came upon Imelda's own face she dropped to her knees with her hands on her stomach whining. Polly used her other foot to make contact with the bottom of her jaw sending her flying.

"KILL HER, KILL HER." Imelda squeaked. one of the crows drew his huge sword, and prepared to do so when suddenly.

"WAIT." they all turned to face Tanaka.

"Why should we?" Imelda inquired. 

"Because, if you let her, and the others go." he drew his sword, and threw it into a nearby wall. "I'll take their place, and I know your boss wants me dead Imelda, so I know its an offer you cant refuse." the ninja crows looked at Imelda for further orders.

"True, very true. ninja crows let her go, and kill him instead, but if they try anything kill them all. oh, and make his death a slow one."

They walked up to tanaka, and began kicking, and thoroughly beating the crap out of him they waited till he was so injured he couldn't move. Then Imelda drew Tanaka's sword from the wall. 

"Now its time to finish this. prepare to die by your own sword Tanaka." Imelda raised the sword over her head like she was holding a dagger. She was about to swing down when she heard a familiar voice.

"NO, PLEASE DON'T!" It was Polly. 

Imelda halted dead in her tracks, turned, and looked at Polly.

"Please don't, I beg of you."

"Why do you beg for this maggots life."

"because I....I."

"you have feelings for him do you." Imelda asked. "very well then, with drawl for now." 

with that Imelda, and her troops exited. 

Polly rushed to Tanaka's side. 

"Tanaka.... TANAKA." there was no response. Polly could only assume the worst. "NO, TANAKA, please be alive, please be ok." by now the others were beginning to stir, but Tanaka only lay there lifeless. "no, please. " she placed her hands behind his back, and put him into a sitting position his head rolled to one side and then he moaned

"Polly is......is that you" he whispered, with his eyes still closed

"Yes it's me Tanaka, our going to be ok, alright, hang in there" she replied.

"I.... I lo....you" And with that he closed his eyes, and stopped breathing

"NO, TANAKA, NO, PLEASE DON'T DIE, PLEASE, NO" tears fell from her eyes 

__

I really did love him, didn't I?

"No, please." she whispered. A tear fell from her eye onto the locket, and from no were there came a voice.

"Tanaka." it whispered.

The locket began to glow with a bluish white light, and then the light encircled Tanaka and Polly, Polly opened her eyes. She found herself in front of a beautiful young cat lady wearing a pink kimono. Her eyes were Identical to Tanaka's, and her fur was brown like her long silky hair.

"Do you care for my Tanaka so much that you would shed tears of love for him?"

"Y...yes I do."

"Very well, his life shall be spared using the power of the locket. For so many years I thought my son was going to live his life alone, forever. That his heart would always be to scarred to heal, but if you care as much as I think you do, I think you may be able to help him heal, but be warned I can only do this once, after that he will be lost forever."

"I understand. Just please bring him back"

"One more thing. I cant guarantee this will work. He may live in coma for the rest of his days, and he will unless, he feels there is a reason to come back. I will leave now and he will be given his life back."

"Thank you."

The light left, Guido and Speedy stood around her.

"You Ok, you looked like you were in some kind of trance." speedy asked

"I saw her."

"Saw whom?" Guido asked

"Tanaka's mother. She spoke to me, and told me that he might come back."

"Well right before you got back into reality, Tanaka started breathing again."

"We need to get him to a hospital though." Speedy said

"Right." Polly said

They soon arrived at the hospital. Luckily it wasn't to far they sat in the waiting room for what seemed like an eternity, when the doctor came in. He called Guido over, Guido went to him. 

Polly watched with great interest, it was difficult for her to see because of the tears. The doctor looked down, and shook his head as soon as he did this Polly made her move, and snuck past both of them, almost immediately finding his room she snuck inside, and saw him laying there hooked up to hundreds of machines. His pulse was very slow, and he was breathing through a respirator. She looked around the room, and spotted his armor laying on a nearby chair. She wasn't exactly sure, but she didn't think that it was normal hospital procedure to put it there. She already knew what was wrong, he was in coma, and it looked as though he was dying. 

"This is my fault, its all my fault, if I hadn't let my guard down they wouldn't have gotten me, and you wouldn't have had to make such a sacrifice." tears came again. " you have a reason to come back Tanaka why don't you. You have friends here, and your mother wants you to come back, and I....I want you to come back, I want you back Tanaka I've never felt so strongly about someone before." she heard the doctor approaching telling Guido he couldn't come in as he was in a very critical state. She looked around and found a window she opened it, closed it, and jumped to the side walk, and ran home the tears burning away at her eyes.

Guido was furious. He couldn't think straight. The doc wouldn't even let him in to see Tanaka, and to make matters worse they had to cut his armor to get it off. He imagined though, that the armor wouldn't stay cut. Once he'd told speedy the news speedy left saying he had some things to take care of, but he knew that speedy was going to pull the same thing Polly pulled, and sneak into the room, Guido on the other hand didn't think it was wise and stayed behind. He cursed himself for not being there when Tanaka needed him most. He decided he was going to stay the night at the hospital. It was already dark now, about 9:00 or so. He sat down in one of the chairs, when a nurse walked by he was so upset that he hardly gave her a glance, however when she dropped her pen he couldn't help but stare as she picked it up.

****

Capter5

Tanaka stood in an unfamiliar world, all around him it looked as though he stood in hell faces appeared, familiar ones, all his former friends, and family from were he used to live.

"WHY TANAKA?" one screamed.

"Why did you kill usssss?" another questioned.

"I .....I didn't mean to." he said.

"THE HELL YOU DIDN'T." one scowled. 

"No." he whispered.

"You have no reason to go back Tanaka, you have no reason, and you have no right. Besides all you friends, and family await you on the other side, and to top it all off you feel no pain there."

He recognized the voice. "Nyoko?" he said.

"Yes it's me. I've come to take you home, to your real home were you'll never have to worry about others again."

Suddenly a name flashed through his mind.

__

Polly.

And he could hear Polly's voice, it was faint but there.

__

"Don't die Tanaka, come back to me, come back to your friends."

"Polly." he whispered.

"What was that?" Nyoko said.

"Polly.....Polly. I have to go back to POLLY. how do I get back?"

"You can't go back. I want you to stay here with me."

"No, no you don't understand. I don't belong here, no I belong with Polly."

"No you belong with me." her eyes began to change. A crimson liquid began to flow into them.

"No, I have to go back you don't understand. I've moved on Nyoko your..." his blood ran cold "Your.....Your dead. How can you be here before me your dead?"

"You will stay with me Tanaka. I LOVE YOU!" her body began to grow and mutate. "I will keep you here forever." she turned into a giant tiger. she stood on her back legs, the kimono she was wearing had long since disintegrated from the extra stress. She growled.

"HOLY SHNIKES!!!!!" he turned, and began to run.

"TO GO BACK YOU HAVE TO KILL ME TANAKA. NOW WITCH DO YOU LOVE BETTER? YOUR OLD PAINFUL LIFE, OR THE NYOKO YOU KNEW. SHE AWAITS YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, GO TO HER." it lunged at him, swiped one huge paw, knocked him to a nearby wall, and roared.

"Nyoko why do you do this?" he said.

"CHOOSE, CHOOSE, CHOOSE." she kept chanting, and her voice was echoed by the others. 

He got to his Feet. "you want me to make a choice? fine." he drew his sword, and it suddenly got heavier, and heavier, till he could lift it no more.

"DO YOU DRAW YOUR SWORD ON THE ONE YOU LOVE?" the beast howled.

"NO, I DRAW IT ON YOU WEEEEEEEEEEENCH!!!!!" he leaped into the air. "I'M COMING POLLY!!!" he brought the sword down, and saw the paw coming up to strike him,

__

Who will hit first?

****

Chapter6 

Polly woke in her bed, sweat covering her body. She dreamed over, and over again. The dream was the same every time. Tanaka, and the look in his eyes as he took her place. It had been a week since that incident, but Tanaka showed no sign of recovery, in fact, they thought he was getting worse. She wiped her hair from her face, got out of bed, and put on her clothes. Since she wasn't on duty she wore jeans and a T-shirt. She hoped out of her window onto a roof, and from there went to the hospital. They still wouldn't let them see Tanaka, and on nights like this, when she couldn't sleep, she'd go, and sit at his bed side. The nurse had caught her once, but saw no harm in Polly being there, so she let her stay. Polly would sit there for hours sliding her hands through his hair, and holding his hand, talking to him, but most of all crying. She could tell that Tanaka couldn't see or hear her, but he could feel her emotions, he winced every time she cried, and once she even saw him cry, and one night, two nights ago, she clasped her hand around his, and she heard him speak it was almost to quiet to hear, but. 

"He....He said...Polly he said my name." She had arrived at the hospital, and saw no lights on in Tanakas room. She leaped to the window, and went in there. He was in the state he was always in, hooked up to machines. The respirator had been taken because he didn't need it anymore. She sat down next to him and began to sing.

__

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom meet me here in my lonely room well find our passion filled fantasy and this time you will stay with me all the misery we knew before stays away when you are at my door my heart will sing at every tender touch and you will want me twice as much we don't ever have to cry or fight something tells me we can make it right enough of wandering far and wide I just cant forget you though I try this is destiny so why pretend close your eyes kiss me once again Ill always be the only one you need so go were your deepest longing heeds

"Tanaka, why don't you come back? You have a reason, Guido, speedy, but most of all...most of all me I...I Love you." she whispered, and kissed his cheek.

"Why do you come in through window?" he whispered

She gasped, and watched as he slowly, but surly opened his eyes, and again she cried.

"I can't believe it you...."

"Came back, of course I did, I had to have to many friends here." he closed his eyes, and took in a deep breath. " besides I wanted to see how your all doing."

"I'm doing fine. Guido, and Speedy got out with a few broken ribs, but they were other wise fine."

"How long was I gone?" Tanaka asked in mid yawn.

"A week."

"Wow! that long? Looks like I've got some training to do so I can get back up t par strength."

"You need to rest first."

"And were would I do that at? I'm not staying in this hospital."

"Why not?"

"They give me the creeps."

"You can stay with me." a voice said from across the room.

They turned in the direction of the voice. Guido was walking through the door.

"I've got plenty of room, and I hear your pretty good with food Tanaka."

"Yeah kind of, but I catch food in the wild, and cook it in the wild remember."

"Stoves about the same as a camp fire."

"Alright, but don't keep me awake all night like you used to. Having women over at all hours of the night."

"Oh don't worry, that doesn't happen as often as it used to."

"Well, that's good, all right well it looks like I'll be staying with Guido for a while."

told you, you probably be mad. Polly has eyes for another in this one, and well the one she has eyes for is alive. Who is this statue Imelda communicates with, Who is Imelda what do they want, and what did Tanaka do that was so bad it cant be mentioned.

****

Well that's it for now I know I should finish it but I'm going to wait and see how it goes with the SPC fans out there.

PREVIEW OF NEXT ONE

Polly looked on through the open door, Tanaka had the guy pinned to the wall. she couldn't hear what he said, but she could read his lips.

__

I Love you....

and just as he said it there was an explosion that engulfed the whole building. the explosion stopped, and imploded leaving nothing but rubble behind.

****


	2. A Haunting Past Part 2

****

A Haunting Past Part 2

By the way, I still don't own Samurai pizza cats. (very short and to the point disclaimer.)

Let us be putting credit were credit is due shall we. I want to thank the many e-mails I got about this story and the one review I got (thus far) from a certain writer. Were it not for them I would have given up.

It had been two weeks now, Tanaka sat on the roof of the Pizza cats Pizza parlor, he'd managed to land a job there, but at the moment it was closed. He enjoyed his work, delivering pizzas. His feet hurt, but that was to be expected. He had earned a new respect for the pizza cats. 

"They work so hard, it's amazing they can do that and fight crime." He said to himself.

Polly had gotten closer to him lately. He hadn't told her how he felt, but nearly loosing him had made her true feelings come out. He put his hands behind his head and lay back on the roof feeling the cool breeze envelop him. He closed his eyes and sighed. He finally had a home after years of wandering, he had a home at last. Something tapped his helmet. He opened his eyes and saw a small pebble laying on the roof next to him. Another flew up and tapped him. He got up and went to the edge of the roof, down below he saw Guido readying another pebble.

"sheesh, it's about time I got your attention." Guido said.

"yeah, what'd you want." Tanaka said, in mid yawn.

"the boss wants to talk to you."

"oh goody, wonder what I did now."

"nothing to serious." Guido smiled.

Tanaka jumped down from the roof, by that time Guido was already going inside. Tanaka walked in his hand behind his head. He opened the door and it was nearly pitch black inside he looked around and saw no one, he walked in further.

"hello, anybody here." he flipped on the lights.

"SURPRISE!" voices said from all around.

Tanaka nearly leaped out of his skin. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wasn't ready for it, you cant prepare for something like that." he said waving his arms about.

Polly, Guido, Speedy, and Francine wore party hats and Guido was laughing as hard as he knew how.

"Did I miss something here?" Tanaka asked

"It's your birthday Numb skull." Guido said putting an arm around Tanaka's neck. "Remember the day you were born, you celebrate it once a year." Guido put Tanaka's party hat on him, and snapped the string on the bottom of his chin.

"oh yeah, wow I didn't even remember my own birthday how dumb is that." Tanaka said.

"well, you've had a pretty hectic time here in little Tokyo." speedy said leaning against a table.

"but now just sit back and party." Polly said. 

"wow thanks guys, your the best friends a cat could have." Tanaka said wiping a tear from his eye.

And so they did celebrating long into the night, but for some reason Tanaka couldn't celebrate as much as he wanted to something was bothering him and he didn't know what it was. Polly tried very hard to get it out of him, but with out knowing what it was he couldn't tell her. About midnight was when the party ended, it would have gone on longer if speedy hadn't eaten so much, he'd gotten sick and so they left. Polly and Francine one way speedy, Guido and Tanaka the other.

"So, some party huh Tanaka?" Guido asked slapping him on the back.

Tanaka was knocked from thought. "huh? yeah, great but I don't think speedy had to good a time." 

Speedy had his head in a trash can. "no, really I had a good time." Speedy said withdrawing

"I told you not to have that last piece of cake." Guido said.

"hey, it was only my 10th piece." he ran up along side them. "besides, I feel much better now."

"so what do you want to do now." Guido said.

"not sure what is there to do at this hour." Tanaka said looking up at the stars. 

"not to much, but I'm sure well find something." Guido said winking at speedy.

"oh yeah, I know what we can do." Speedy grinned.

"hey, I'm not sure I like were this might be going."

they walked for some time and ended up in front of a building called the Cats Meow.

"oh no, I'm not going in there." Tanaka said his eye twitching. 

"aw come on, it's not what you think it's just a bar well have a few drinks and be done with it." Guido said giving him a playful jab with his elbow.

"yeah come on Guido and I come here all the time when we got something to celebrate." speedy said.

"besides remember back in our days when we used to do this kinda thing." Guido said.

"yeah, last time we did this I woke up in a dumpster wearing nothing but my underwear. Oh no I don't think so, I'm not doing that again" Tanaka said folding his arms.

a sudden scream came from within the bar and guns shots could be heard.

"well looks like we have to go in anyway." Speedy said.

they burst through the door and found three people laying on the floor dead. The others were huddled behind tables, and one woman was hugging one of the dead men. She and he were both cats. She cried and begged him to be all right. 

"THERE!" Speedy yelled and pointed.

he pointed to the gunman who was apparently drunk. The gunman was rambling to the woman huddled next to the dead man. 

"YOUR MINE GET AWAY FROM HIM!" he yelled.

"I'm not property to be owned." the woman stated looking up.

"then you will join him." the gunman said raising his pistol.

Tanaka stood in horror as the gunman pulled the trigger and shot the woman right between the eyes. The world seemed to be in slow motion. He watched as she fell to the floor. He didn't know what happened next, but something inside him snapped. 

Speedy looked in horror at the woman, but his attention was drawn elsewhere, as the usually peaceful Tanaka began to Yell at the top of his lungs.

"YOU BASTARD! NO ONE HAS THE RIGHT TO TAKE INNOCENT LIFE." Tanaka leaped right in front of the gunman and sliced his right hand off at the wrist. Needless to say he dropped the gun. The guy fell to the floor holding the bloody stump and screaming. "NOW you will suffer her fate."

Tanaka raised the sword above his head and swung down. Speedy jumped in and grabbed his wrists. 

"NO TANAKA DON'T DO IT!" Speedy yelled.

"I SAW HER DIE SPEEDY." tears filled Tanaka's eyes. "I saw her die right before me, this bastard has to pay." Tanaka fell to his knees. "he has to pay." Tanaka let down his sword.

By this time Guido had called an ambulance. Tanaka fell to his hands and knees and cried harder. It was hard to tell but speedy thought he could hear Tanaka repeating a name over and over it sounded like..... 

__

Nyoko

It was hard for Speedy to watch Tanaka like this, on the outside he'd seemed so tough and unflinching, but now he knew the truth. Inside Tanaka was tortured by some past event and this Nyoko girl must have played a major role in it. Speedy got up the police and ambulance would be here soon and some explanations would be demanded and Tanaka didn't look like he'd be able to give them.

****

Chapter 2

That night Guido lay wake in his bed. Tanaka's crying had long since stopped, but he could hear different noises now and he knew what they were. Tanaka was packing Guido got up and walked to were Tanaka was sleeping. He saw Tanaka huddled around a suitcase, stuffing his belongings inside. 

"Going some were?" Guido said.

"yeah, I've got to go. No one will want to look at me after what happened tonight." Tanaka replied.

"Speedy told me about what happened after wards. You said her name, you were thinking about her weren't you."

Tanaka stopped dead in his packing.

"I.....I....saw her Guido.... when I was in coma....... she called to me she said she....she wanted me to go home with her."

"why didn't you." Guido said leaning against the door way.

"I wanted to more than anything, believe me, but just as I was about to thoughts flooded into my mind all about Polly and then from no were I hear her voice telling me not to give up to come back to her."

"when that girl was killed, it reminded you of Nyoko's own death didn't it?"

"yeah..... it did I guess that's why I snapped."

"she's been gone for six years now and yet the emotional scars of her death are still fresh. huh?"

"yeah they are."

"it's odd, you don't seem like the type that wouldn't be able to move on. You just hide it within you, bottling your feelings till the bottle can't take anymore and then.... pop and what that guy did was what popped the cork."

"I KNOW ALRIGHT WHAT I DID WAS...... wrong and I'm trying to fix that."

"by skipping town?"

"yes, if I leave there will be no more problems."

"YOU GONNA JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY?"

Tanaka froze, he'd never thought of it as running, but it was in truth, what he was doing he was running from his problems. First the one in his home town and now this one. He couldn't just skip town after every bad occurrence. 

__

of cores, I had no town to skip back in my home town.

"your right Guido. I cant just keep running from my problems. All my life I've been doing it, I've got to stop. I hadn't thought about who I'd be leaving behind if I did."

"now get some sleep you've got work in the morning."

The next morning, Guido woke to the smell of cooking, He was glad he didn't have to live off of take out anymore, but was starting to feel lazy since he hardly did anything around the house and Tanaka did allot of cleaning, but he figured if Tanaka wanted to do it let him. Guido had tried to help on numerous occasions, but Tanaka said he needed the work to take his mind of things. The entire apartment was needless to say, spotless. The only complaint Guido had was he couldn't find anything and had to look for a while before he found it. A few days passed with Tanaka working at the parlor earning his keep and gaining the trust of Francine as well as the others, but one day something happened that rocked them all.

"ok, that's the last one." Tanaka said comeing in from a delivery.

"good. then we can close shop, it's been a rough day I'm beat." Francine said yawning

Tanaka looked outside and saw a storm moving in. "looks like we'd better do it quick if we want to beat the storm."

The parlor was soon closed and every one went home. Guido Speedy going their way, but something caught Tanaka's eye on the way home. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw a familiar armor in the empty streets. Tanaka stopped.

"what's up Tanaka?" Guido asked.

"nothing. I'll be right there go ahead without me." Tanaka replied.

"alright." Speedy and Guido said together.

as soon as they left, Tanaka ducked into the alley that he'd seen the armor go into and as soon as he turned the corner he nearly crapped himself. Standing before him was D, the one he had hated for all these years, the one that had killed Nyoko, the entire reason his home town went up in smoke, and the entire reason he was in trouble.

"Greetings Tanaka. How wonderful it is to see your horrified face." D said.

"No......" he whispered. "you can't be real, your dead, you died along with LIttle Nagasaki."

"PATHETIC FOOL. DID YOU REALLY THINK SUCH A TINY EXPLOSION COULD KILL ME?" he laughed to himself. "besides, if I were dead could I really be standing here before you."

"what do you want from me."

"to finish what we started six years ago, and this time I know you wont even try your little time bomb idea."

"and if I refuse."

D was suddenly behind him.

"then..... well, lets see. I'll have to kill every one that comes within view until you do. Starting with your little girl friend."

Tanaka turned to face him. "keep your hands off..." no one was there. "were'd he go...?POLLY!" he ran as fast as he could.

Polly was walking home enjoying the smell of rain in the air. She loved that smell. She was thinking about Tanaka and what she'd said to him. She wondered if he'd heard her, if he knew how she felt about him.

__

I've never felt this way about anyone.

she heard foot steps behind her. She turned her head to look, but no one was there. She turned around and looked.

"Are you Polly Esther." a voice asked from behind her.

She turned to see a cat wearing black armor standing before her. His face was concealed in shadow, but something about him seemed familiar.

"Yes I am." she replied.

"good then I'll make this quick." he drew his sword and slashed at her. 

she managed to doge away at the last second, but without weapons, she knew she wouldn't stand to good of a chance and she couldn't turn and run. So she figured she try hand to hand. She landed a roundhouse kick in his face, but the figure didn't even twitch. so she recovered from that and sent a foot flying to his groin, but still no response.

He let out a small laugh and lifted a finger. "Naughty, naughty." he said waving the finger. "you don't play fair, so I wont either." he lowered his sword down to his right with the blade facing outward. The blade began to emit a negative light.. "SHADOW BLACK HOLE SLASH." he fired off the negative light in the shape of the slash he made with the sword. 

Polly dodged out of the way. The wave of negative light hit a nearby building and the building sucked into itself till it disappeared. Polly turned the face her enemy and felt his knee fly into her stomach, but before she could fly into the air he cupped his hands together and slammed them down on her back, then kicked her into the wall of a nearby warehouse, she flew straight through it and slid on the floor of the building for about ten feet. She got to her feet and scanned the room for weapons, spotting a led pipe on the ground she picked it up and hid. he walked through the hole.

"KNOW THIS. I AM ALMIGHTY D. I AM A GOD TO BE, BUT CAN ONLY BE SO ONCE I KILL TANAKA. YOUR JUST BAIT, SO IT'S NOTHING PERSONAL." he said.

Polly leaped from her hiding spot. "BAIT THIS." she said swinging the pipe down on his head, but it had no affect. Before she could touch the ground he grabbed her bell, it bent easily in his hand and he tossed her like a rag doll into some nearby boxes. She got to her feet. "what the hells he made of?"

"now I think I'm going to finish this." he held his sword like a dagger and then held it pointing out to his right, he put his free hand on the bottom of the handle and began spinning like a helicopter. "BLACK HOLE VORTEX." he screamed. 

he was like a tornado. Polly grabbed on to a nearby pole and held on for dear life.

"YOU CAN'T KEEP THIS UP FOREVER MS. ESTHER!" he started laughing. but soon his laughter was replaced by screaming. 

Polly looked up to see Tanaka standing in the hole in the wall, holding glowing stars. She looked toward D and saw one was implanted in his eye. D withdrew it and crushed it, his eye immediately healing.

"I knew her cries for help would draw you." D said.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll rip out your spine and feed it to you." Tanaka said, a look of rage in his eyes.

"you can't beat me and you know it Tanaka."

"I can't beat D, but your no problem, your just a copy."

"so you know about D's ability to make copies do you."

"yeah, I do, he uses the earth's energy to crate copies of himself, Each one weaker than the last."

"LESS TALK, MORE FIGHT BASTARD." the clone said leaping in the air attempting to bring his sword down on Tanaka. 

Tanaka dodged the attack and retaliated with a strike of his sword, but it hardly phased the copy. The copy fired a volley of shapeless negative light shrunken. They collided with the nearby wall and exploded, a piece of debris hit Polly in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.

Guido and Speedy heard the explosions and were rushing to the scene. They changed into their armor, but had no time to wait for Francine to operate the gun. They hope it was nothing too serious, but it probably was. 

__

wonder were Tanaka is?

Guido threw the thought into the wind. He had more important things to worry about, an explosion meant there'd probably be people to evacuate. He looked at speedy and Speedy returned his glance. They arrived at an old warehoused. He saw the huge hole in the wall and looked inside it to see Tanaka laying flat out on the floor.

"TANAKA YOU OK?" Guido called.

"yeah fine." Tanaka got on his feet. "I managed to knock him out there's only one way I can end this Guido. You're going to have to get Polly outta here." Tanaka called lifting someone and pinning them to a wall.

"no. I won't let what happened to Little Nagasaki happen here." Guido argued.

"It wont, I promise but if I don't do that, this entire Town will be in danger." crescent moons appeared on his back and from them shot blades, electricity jumped in between them growing more and more intense by the minute, A whining noise started up till Guido couldn't even hear himself think. He grabbed Polly and started dragging her out of the warehouse, but little did he know Polly was coming to.

Polly opened her eyes and looked up. She saw Tanaka, he returned her glance, but something was wrong electricity was flying all around him. Polly looked on through the open door, Tanaka had the guy pinned to the wall. she couldn't hear what he said, but she could read his lips.

__

I Love you....

and just as he said it there was an explosion that engulfed the whole building. the explosion stopped, and imploded leaving nothing but rubble behind.

"TANAKA NOOOOO!" she jumped up despite her pain, she ran to the pile of rubble and began lifting large pieces and tossing them behind her. "NO. YOU HAVE TO BE ALIVE." she stopped and cried. She looked up and saw a single standing wall, and carved in it was a jagged D. "That, that bastard will pay. The next time we meet...... he'll die." she fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the ground leaving a large dent.

"It's just like little Nagasaki." Guido said from behind her.

"what(sniff) do you mean?" she asked.

"well a long time ago I lived in a place called Little Nagasaki, with Tanaka life was good there, not a care in the world. Tanaka and I were the best of friends. One day Tanaka found some old armor in a temple he used to go to. He entered the martial arts tournament with it and beat everyone he came up against, but one guy was a real sore looser."

"let me guess, D right." Polly said.

"yeah he had found his armor at the same temple and believed it to be stronger than Tanaka's and challenged him to a rematch, but Tanaka refused. So D kidnapped his girl friend. We went to the place where we were supposed to meet and D started to lose. So he killed Tanaka's girl friend Nyoko. Tanaka went into a blind rage and told me to leave town, I did and when I turned back to look, the entire town went up in smoke. I couldn't believe it I thought I was the sole survivor, but that morning Tanaka showed up said he'd made graves for all the people and that it was best if I didn't tell anyone that he was the one who killed them all." Guido began to cry as well. 

"oh my god." Polly whispered. 

__

That's what his mother meant by the scars on his heart.

The authorities began to show and the cats left. They weren't up to the bull crap they'd get from them right now. As they left Polly thought about what Tanaka had said just before he had died. 

"he said that he loved me." she whispered.

"huh?" Speedy said, having not quite herd her.

"Speedy. he said that he loved me." she began to cry on Speedy's shoulder.

Speedy was dumbfounded by her move at first, but then began to comfort her by holding her.

****

I know what your thinking kind of an anticlimactic ending but guess what it's not over yet Tanaka may be dead (or is he) but D is still out there and Polly yearns for revenge by the way sorry this ones so short but I'm working on two other fan fics right now so the next one will be better I promise. 

****

PREVIEW OF NEXT ONE

He was in the cave of nightmares. He wasn't sure if he'd be ready for what he might see within. His worst night mares would come true, but D was inside and he had to be stopped. 

__


	3. A Haunting Past Part 3

This is the next to last chapter. Sorry it took so long my computers been giving me trouble lately. Well Ill finish the last chapter soon later.   
  
Once again I do not own samurai pizza cats thank you.   
  
**A Haunting Past 3 **  
  
Polly awoke in her bed to sweat and tears. The nightmares wouldn't let her sleep, they wouldn't go away. She looked around her room. All was black. Her clock read two a.m. She calmed her breathing. The nightmares were all the same. Tanaka walking Awa, her calling his name, but he wouldn't turn to see her, he'd simply wave and disappear. But this time it was different it was, as if all the events that had lead to this point were in instant replay. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, got out of bed and got dressed. She was going to go back to the site and look again. It had been three days but she wouldn't give up. She was heading for her door when there was a knock on it. She quickly opened it. There stood Guido. He was extremely out of breath, his hands on his knees.   
  
"P-P-Polly Tanaka (gasp) still alive (gasp) found him (gasp) he's at hos- (gasp) hospital." He stood up straight. His breath returned too normal.   
  
"WHAT! QUICK, LETS GO!" She ran out the door.   
  
"Hey! Wait for me." Guido chased after her.   
  
Tanaka stood in the hospital room. His armor should have helped him make a full recovery just like the last time he'd done that attack, but he had died. He'd found himself floating high above the world. He could see it all and then, while going over some mountains had sensed it, D's actual armor. D was still alive and Tanaka knew were he was, but one thing bothered him. If he left, he knew he wouldn't be coming back. He heard a voice outside.   
  
"I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T LET ME IN THERE, YOU'RE GONNA NEED A HOSPITAL." It was course, Pole's voice.   
  
A smile appeared on his face as she threw the door open. He stood up straight and looked into her tear filled eyes.   
  
"Tanaka?" she whispered. She dove into his arms. "Thank God it's you. I thought you were dead."   
  
"I was.... I came back. I suppose it just wasn't my time." he held her and rocked her gently back and forth. She was crying very hard. "There gonna be alright now, it's ok back." She looked up into his eyes and he smiled.   
  
As Polly looked into his eyes she saw his smile. It was warm and welcoming. She'd practically had to kill the hospital staff to get in they got out of her way once she produced her claws. She could barely see Tanaka's face because of the tears once the tears left her sight; she would catch a glimpse before they filled up again. She never wanted to let go of him. She'd already lost him twice now didn't want to lose him again. She pushed his helmet off and got a good look at his eyes, one blue and one green. His hair had been cut from the last time she'd seen him. It was now eye length, but his bangs had been cut away from his eyes. His golden like fur, she could go on and on about him. At the moment they leaned their faces closer and closer.   
  
"HEY POLLY! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT UP...Oops sorry!" Guido said   
  
They turned and looked at Guido.   
  
"Hold that thought." Tanaka whispered. "Guido, good to see you. I need to talk to you, my man." He and Guido walked out of the room.   
  
Polly stood in the room cursing Guido. She didn't want to hold that thought, she wanted to be in the bliss she'd been in forever she could wait.   
  
Tanaka walked Guido outside to a balcony looked back to see if Polly had followed but she hadn't   
  
"I'm going to be leaving he said   
  
"WHAT ait we have a talk about that   
  
"I have to leave. I found were D is hiding and I have to go and destroy him so he'll never succeed in his goal."   
  
"What's that?"   
  
"He wished to become a god and thus far he's very close to achieving this godliness, but I can still stop him. I'm going to be leaving in one week."   
  
"Why so soon?"   
  
"Well, I'd leave sooner but Francine requires I give her a week's notice before I quit and I have to say goodbye to every one, especially Polly because I'm not coming back,"   
  
"What do you mean, not coming back! You have to come back! Don't be that way! So what if a few incidents happened!"   
  
"No Guido you don't understand I'm going to kill D with my most powerful attack, Star Light Rail Blast and in the process I'm going to have to take my own life if I want to have enough energy."   
  
"No, you can't do this!"   
  
"I have to."   
  
Guido got up. "Tanaka, you mean allot to us. We don't want to see you get killed. Why don't you let us go with you? We can fight him together."   
  
"NO! I'm not going to endanger you guy's lives like that. I have to do this on my own, Guido. You or anyone else going is out of the question. Now, like I said I'm going to be here for one week and that's it. After that I'm going to be gone for good." Tanaka turned and began walking inside. He stopped. "This is as hard for me as it is for you, Guido."   
  
"But not nearly as hard as it will be for Polly. She's lost you twice already and you're going to make her lose you for a third time."   
  
"Can't be helped. I know I seem like a jerk right now, but if you only saw it from my point of view."   
  
With that Tanaka walked into the Hospital once again. Guido stood outside dumbfounded. He couldn't do anything to stop him/ but he wouldn't tell the others He wanted Tanaka to do that in his own way.   
  
Tanaka walked back to the lobby were Polly waited.   
  
"I'm sorry. I had some business to take care of."   
  
"Tanaka."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"What you said before when you killed the clone, was it what I think you said?"   
  
Tanaka put his hands on her shoulders. "What did you think I said?"   
  
"That.... That you loved me."   
  
"Oh, that. Well, Polly, I had been meaning to tell you for some time, but could never find the right moment and I figured at that time it was now or never." Then something dawned on Tanaka. Where was Speedy?   
  
Speedy was walking slowly to the hospital. He almost wanted Tanaka to stay gone. It'd given him a chance to tell Polly how he'd felt (though he'd blown the chance). He walked to the hospital knowing Polly would be there but he hadn't been prepared to see what he saw when he turned the corner. Standing in the entrance was Polly and Tanaka in an embrace. Polly had her head resting on Tanaka's shoulder. Both of them had their eyes closed. Speedy gawked and backed up a few steps. The entire scene had caught him off guard. He turned and ran. He didn't know what to say or what to think. The woman he loved was in love with someone else and was gone forever to him. He stopped and thought. This wasn't the speedy he knew. he had to face his problem. He turned around and walked into the hospital.   
  
"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." he said, waving.   
  
"No, your just in time, Speedy." Tanaka said stepping from away from Polly to place a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Speedy smiled a big smile. He was good at hiding his feelings no matter how depressed he was.   
  
"Hey, listen, it's getting late. I think we'd better be going home" Tanaka said. Guido came in and nodded in agreement.   
  
Polly was excited. Tanaka had asked her to go on a date with him. She was on top of the world now, feeling as high as a cloud. The date was set for Friday night. She wanted to jump up and down and shout for joy but decided against it. She didn't want to embarrass herself so they all walked home going their separate ways. Polly arrived at her apartment and decided to jump for joy after all.   
  
Tanaka had told Guido but he had a special speech for Speedy. He knew how he felt about Polly and that was another reason he was reluctant about admitting his feelings. But Speedy said nothing and he figured if speedy wasn't going to say anything then he'd jump on the opportunity. Tanaka and Guido got home finally Tanaka sat down on the couch and sighed.   
  
"Well I'm going to bed." Guido said. "Think before you go telling anyone else about this. Think long and hard." Guido disappeared around the corner.   
  
Tanaka stared at the ceiling. His immanent death was bothering him. He knew he wouldn't come back. He knew he'd be leaving everyone behind.   
  
"Wow, over the past month I've died twice. I'm feeling kind redundant. I'm dead, I'm alive, I'm dead, I'm alive. Wish I'd make up my mind. And then there's Polly. I've finally found someone who loves me and I have to leave all that behind. I don't know if I can do that. I want to stay here with them but after seeing that copy pop up I know that I'd be putting everyone in danger. So I cant stay and everyone doesn't want me to go. What the craps up with that?" He laid down on his side and sleep soon found him.   
  
The next morning he informed Francine he was going to be leaving in one week. She thanked him for the notice and tried to get him to stay but he told her it was out of the question. He did his usual rounds thinking the entire time what he was going to do for his upcoming date. His mind was drawing a blank. He supposed he'd take her to a nice restaurant but he figured he'd just save up some money and ask her what she wanted to do.   
  
"Is that right? I've never been on a date before. Are there rules? Rrrrrrg! I cant stand not knowing what to do!"   
  
"Well, you could ask Guido" Speedy said coming up behind him. "From what I hear he's had a few dates before."   
  
Tanaka gave Speedy an odd look.   
  
Speedy's giving me advice even though I'm dating the one he loves. Strange.   
  
But Tanaka thought this was just further proof Speedy was a good sport.   
  
"Alright, I guess I will." He would talk with Guido after work. It was only hours away.   
  
Ambled sat in a bar in the Little Osaka lifting her glass to her lips. She wasn't the drinking type. She had ordered a glass of cream soda. She was listening to a group of thugs behind her.   
  
"Did you hear what happened in Little Tokyo?" one said.   
  
"Yeah, some guy blew up a warehouse full of fuel but the only thing that went up was the warehouse."   
  
"Yeah, they found only one survivor but he left the hospital with out a trace. The hospital says that Polly Esther. One of the Samurai Pizza Cats took him out but there was no real proof. He was seen the next day good as new delivering pizzas."   
  
"Weird."   
  
She got up, paid, and walked out.   
  
"He's going to be looking for him now." she whispered to herself. "I wonder if he's really ready." She walked out and headed in the direction of little Tokyo.   
  
"So, what do you think I should do, Guido?" Tanaka asked.   
  
"Me personally, I think you should call off the date. Why get her hopes up and then just leave like that? It's pretty cold hearted if you ask me." Guido replied.   
  
"Come on, Guido, I'm doing this for her. I'm going to show her the time of her life." he said.   
  
"And then leave."   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Cold, man, really cold."   
  
"I know it's not good and I know it's wrong but I already promised."   
  
"All right, I'll help, but you have to promise me something in return."   
  
"Name it."   
  
"You have to let me come with you."   
  
"I'll let you go as far as the cave of nightmares."   
  
"Cave of nightmares?"   
  
"Yeah. You see, I looked at a map and that's where the power signature was, at the Cave of Nightmares. It's supposed to be divided into five sections each displaying your fears till at the end it displays your worst fear of all."   
  
"Wow, sounds creepy."   
  
"It is, but you go as far as that and no further, got it?"   
  
"I can live with that."   
  
In truth Guido had no intention on turning back. He'd wait till Tanaka was inside and just follow him. Guido gave him a tour of the city again showing him all the hot restaurants and such that he'd gone to. It was at that point that Guido had never kept a girl just dated quite a few. When they were all done Tanaka decided he knew what he wanted to do.   
  
The next three days passed with no problem. It was Friday about 6:00. Tanaka stood at the location he'd told Polly to find him at and also told her to be there at 6:30. He now had time to think up his plan. The restaurant down the block was slightly Francine and that was how he wanted it. He couldn't exactly wear a suit and tie so he wore some somewhat nicer clothes. It was all he could afford with the two hundred dollars he'd saved. He now had about one hundred and sixty left. He was praying that if nothing else in his life went right at least let this go right.   
  
"Tanaka." a voice said from behind him   
  
He jumped and let out a small yelp. The voice had suddenly broken his concentration. He turned and saw Polly. His mouth fell slightly open. She wore a black dress and where she was standing the lighting hit her just right. he couldn't move or breathe. He felt he was in the presence of beauty it self.   
  
"Wow." was all he could say.   
  
Polly blushed "well I..."   
  
"You're.... Your beautiful." Tanaka practically choked as he said it.   
  
"Shall we?" Polly, said.   
  
"Oh, yeah, go ahead. I'll be right there."   
  
"Ok, but hurry."   
  
She walked off. Tanaka turned to the tree he was standing next to. "GUIDO, SPEEDY! IF YOUR GOING TO FOLLOW ME DO A BETTER JOB OF CONCEALING YOURSELVES!" He kicked the tree and they fell out. Tanaka laughed "I thank you for your concern but every things gonna be fine, alright?" Tanaka ran and caught up with Polly.   
  
Guido and Speedy wondered how Tanaka had spotted them. He hadn't even looked up at them. Speedy got up.   
  
"Well, you heard him. Let's find another hiding spot." he said.   
  
"Why, again, are we doing this?" Guido asked.   
  
"To make sure everything goes well."   
  
"Oh, yeah." They walked off.   
  
Upon a rooftop we see a certain Ambled looking on as well, thinking that she'd wait till the end of the date to confront Tanaka. And with that thought she disappeared onto the next rooftop.   
  
Tanaka walked along side Polly, her arm looped around his. They arrived at the restaurant and the waiter was waiting there.   
  
"Do you have a reservation?" he asked with he fakest French accent Tanaka had ever heard.   
  
"Yeah, should be under Tanaka." Tanaka stated.   
  
The waiter went through his little book. "Ah, there you are. Right this way please."   
  
They were taken to a table in the back corner of the restaurant next to two very large windows that looked into a huge garden.   
  
'So far, so good'   
  
They sat down and were given their menus. They ordered and the waiter left.   
  
"So this is what it's like to be on a date." Tanaka said thinking aloud.   
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Nice restaurant, by the way," she said.   
  
"Well, I wanted nothing but the best without over doing it."   
  
"Oh, really?"   
  
"No, I played a game of darts with the phone book and this one was the first to stick." Tanaka said sarcastically.   
  
Polly grinned. She knew he was kidding. She could see it in his eyes. Eventually the food came. They had filled the time with talk of what their lives had been like up to this point. Polly found Tanaka very good at telling stories. she found out he liked rock and roll and was very good with electronics (the fact he had good survival skills was a given). Tanaka picked up his spoon and just about took a bite but stopped and sniffed at it.   
  
"Don't eat the food." he whispered.   
  
"Why not?" Polly asked.   
  
"Trust me, you don't want to eat it." At that very moment as if on queue every one in the restaurant began to hold their stomachs and moaned. "Undercooked causes food poisoning. Better call an ambulance."   
  
Tanaka called an ambulance and with that been done they left.   
  
"Sorry about the restaurant." Tanaka said lowering his ears.   
  
"It's ok. You saved me from a whole lot of pain."   
  
Tanaka noticed something about the sidewalk. Everyone was walking around it and it had holes in it. The ground around the area appeared to be soaked as well. Polly had her eyes closed so she didn't notice it.   
  
"OH CRAP!" Tanaka yelled. He knew what it was but it was too late. Water began to gush from the holes in the ground soaking him and Polly to the bone.   
  
They stood there not knowing what to think. People began to laugh at them and one was starting to mock them.   
  
"HA, HA! STUPID MORONS! YOU GOT SOAKED!" It was a kid appeared to be about 13 or 14.   
  
Tanaka drew his sword from the concealed holster on his back. He pointed it at an odd angle to his right and a burst of water gushed out of the hole below. The water deflected off the sword and knocked the kid on his butt.   
  
"Well, that was fun." Tanaka said. "What do you say we start actually having fun," He was hit with a gush of water. as he fell he looked up and saw that Polly had used her hands to deflect it in his direction.   
  
"Sure, sounds good to me."   
  
They laughed and began to chase each other, stopping occasionally to knock water at each other. It was a slightly warm night so they didn't feel cold, but they sure were having fun. They eventually stopped. Being concealed by a wall of water they embraced and kissed.   
  
'I don't want to let go.'Polly thought to herself.   
  
The water stopped. They left hand in hand. Soon afterward they were atop the tower at city hall sitting on the roof eating take out. The city looked lovely from atop the building. Tanaka laid back and put his hands behind his head. Polly laid down next to him using his shoulder to rest her head.   
  
"Tanaka," Polly said.   
  
"Yeah," Tanaka replied.   
  
"Thank you for the best night of my life."   
  
"You're welcome."   
  
"I love you," she said.   
  
Tanaka was taken by surprise. No one had ever said that to him before with the exception of his mother and Yoko.   
  
"I love you, too."   
  
Polly lay there staring into the night sky thinking about the night she had had. They had long since dried out. The hop to atop the tower was enough to do that. Tanaka had scooped her up and leaped onto the roof from a near by roof. She was amazed at this ability.When she'd asked him how he learned to do so he told her that long ago he was trained by a samurai and every day he would put large rocks on Tanaka's ankles and dangle his food from a very tall branch so he'd have to jump high to eat. He said he only knew the man by two names master and old man. He said he'd called him old man more than anything because that's what he'd call him when he was angry at him. She thought about what she'd said to Tanaka. It felt good to get it off her chest and somewere along the line of thinking about all this she dosed off.   
  
Tanaka was angry with himself. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. If he didn't Polly and he wouldn't have an adventure. He'd thought about it and figured it would take him about four days to get there and if he trained hard on the way up there for three and rested on the fourth then there was a slight chance he'd be able to come back. By using every thing but his life force into the rail blast he could rest since D would be dead. There'd be no problem after such an attack. He'd have to rest for about two days, so he'd be gone for about two weeks at the most. He scooped Polly up and took her to her apartment, laying her on her bed and left but before he did he kissed her on the cheek. Dawn was only six hours away. He'd sleep for the rest of the time.   
  
The next morning he met up with Speedy in an alley not to far from his house.   
  
"Good, you're here," Tanaka said.   
  
"Yeah, what's up?" Speedy said.   
  
"I've got something I need to talk about. Listen to me carefully. there is a mighty warrior out there who wants to become a god. The only way he can do that is by killing me and one other person and taking our armors. I'm going to go out and find this warrior and kill him once and for all, but...chances are I won't return. If I don't come back within a period of two weeks I...I want you to take good care of Polly for me...."   
  
"What what do you mean?"   
  
"Speedy, don't try to play games with me. I've got quite a hangover right now. I know that you love Polly and I know the two of you would be happy together and I can't be with her. I have to stop D and I don't stand a good chance at coming back. I know that sounds kind weird but it's true. One last thing. I have something for you." He pulled from his pocket a small star colored like a yin yang but the line in the middle was very large and colored blue. "This is one of my most powerful throwing stars. After striking the target it electrocutes them with quite a surge of energy only. Good for one use though so think before you use. Now I bid you farewell my friend" with that Tanaka hopped on a roof and was gone   
  
Speedy felt like he'd been hit with a diesel truck. All of it was happening so suddenly. The one he was mad at for taking the one he loved was now leaving. Speedy felt as though he'd wished him away but knew it wasn't true. He wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, he wondered if Polly knew and if she did how she was taking it. He rushed to her apartment   
  
Polly woke up. She had had only pleasant dreams the night before. She looked around the room and found something on her bed. It was a note from Tanaka.   
  
Dear Polly,   
  
  
I am sorry but I can no longer be in Little Tokyo. A great evil has surfaced and I must bid you farewell forever. I won't be coming back form this battle. I love you very much and would do nothing to hurt you intentionally, but this is something I must do.   
  
Signed, Tanaka   
  
  
Tears filled Pole's eyes. She had to stop him. She got out of bed and changed into some more expedient clothes and ran out the door.   
  
Tanaka had told Guido he'd meet him on the path just west of town. He was walking and was just about to reach the edge of town when he heard a voice.   
  
"TANAKA!" He turned to see Polly walking up to him. "So that's it? Not even so much as a goodbye?"   
  
"Polly, I just didn't want you to follow me. I don't want to see anyone get hurt."   
  
"And you weren't coming back either. You take me on a date without any intention of coming back."   
  
"That was last night. I'm coming back now. I'm going to make it back."   
  
"How do I know that?"   
  
Tanaka thought and thought feeling his locket. A small diamond had appeared in the middle recently. "Here" he said snapping in off his neck and placing it on hers. "I'll be back for this." they embraced. "Now I will be back in about two weeks keep and eye on Speedy and, make sure he doesn't get into trouble ok?"   
  
"As much as I want to go with you I know I can't, so yeah I'll watch him."   
  
"Thank you, Polly. I will be back."   
  
"Ok. I love you."   
  
"I love you, too." They embraced and kissed. Having done that Tanaka left.   
  
"So, you all set?" Guido asked standing were Tanaka had told him to. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, where'd that diamond come from on your locket."   
  
"Oh, that. That was Poll's tear."   
  
"Say what?"   
  
"When Polly cried on the locket her tear crystallized and stored her love within it."   
  
"You know that sounds kind corny, right?"   
  
"Well, I can't help it, it's the truth."   
  
In the up and coming journey I'm going to kinda make things short. Whilst I have an entire journey set up in my mind I'm going to see how things go before I post them. (Hint: I'll do it if someone requests it) Ok. back to the story.   
  
After leaving town they agreed to head straight for the Cave of Nightmares somewhere north of little Tokyo. They traveled all day until nightfall. The entire time Tanaka had been tying rocks and such to himself to get stronger.   
  
"So." Guido said, starting a fire. "Tell me something about is this D and why is he after you."   
  
"Well," Tanaka started taking a bite of an apple he'd plucked from a tree. "Thousands of years ago the god's had wanted to make their job easier by making one god to run it all so they gave him the powers of the sun the stars and the moon.. Little did they know they gave him the power from the dark side of the moon.. They placed on him a yin yang because he was to bring balance and peace to the world but one day the darkness from within the god took it over and it tried to kill all in sight.. The gods managed to defeat him by separating the god into two parts, yin and yang. They sealed the two parts into armors and created a neutral so in case they were discovered the neutral could stop them. The temple that I went to every day was were the armors had been stored. The way one got the armors to come out was one of three ways, one by writing your name in blood on the altar, sort of like signing your life away. That was the yin armor. The other was by having a great need for it that would be the yang. And the last was a tear, a tear shed in wanting to bring peace and balance to the world; of course that was the neutral. The day my mother died I went to the altar and cried and when I looked up the armor was coming up from the altar. When It was done I touched it and it was instantly on my body. When D found out he wanted to know why so he went there, read the writings and wrote his name in blood on the altar. The Yin armor corrupted him and turned him evil. I know where the final armor is or I know who possesses it, rather. In fact, I think they'll be here any minute. What business they have with me I don't know."   
  
Imelda had left Tanaka alone for the night and decided that he was around too many people to give him her gift. She wanted. D to die and she knew there was only one way to accomplish that. She had failed to kill Tanaka. She thought D wouldn't find out, but he did and once he had he'd killed what was left of her family. After the incident in little Nagakasaki she had been given to a foster family in little Okinawa and had soon afterwards become a bounty hunter. D had found out about her abilities and hired her but instead of money she was given the threat that if she failed her family would suffer. She failed and wanted D to die. She herself was no were near as powerful as Tanaka let alone D, but if she gave Tanaka her gift Tanaka would be even more powerful than D, she hoped. She arrived at the campsite where Tanaka was resting and saw him standing there as though he'd been expecting her.   
  
"Greetings, Imelda. I've been expecting you." he said.   
  
"You have but do you know why I'm here?" she inquired.   
  
"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me."   
  
"I will. I know that you seek to kill D and I know you can't succeed at your current strength, but I have come to help you."   
  
"Oh, really?" he said, leaning against a tree.   
  
"Yes. You see, the armor of the deity is designed to fuse together. One family is able to bring out the full potential of the fusion. Ironically that would be your family. I have come to give you my armor." She threw off her coat revealing a white armor looking very similar to Tanaka's own armor. She held out her hand. "Touch your hand to mine." He walked up and hesitated, but did so. A bright light filled the area lasting several minutes, but soon it disappeared and Tanaka wore an armor that was on the right side white and on the left blue. "You have your own attacks plus a few you would have to work on. I'm going to leave you to your fight. Good luck." she examined herself. She was wearing the same clothes as before she accepted the armor but they fit her perfectly.   
  
"What will you do now" Tanaka questioned?   
  
"I will continue to be a bounty hunter. I enjoy it and I'm fairly good at it." With that she walked off   
  
Tanaka stood in amazement. He felt even more powerful than before.   
  
"Wow, the yang armor," he said to himself.   
  
"What was that all about?" Guido said coming up to him.   
  
"Well, I now have enough power to beat D."   
  
"Really?"   
  
"I hope so, but I'm not really sure. I only fought a copy, I don't know of his real strength"   
  
They slept that night. Tanaka almost couldn't sleep. He could feel the powers of the yang armor lying dormant within him and waned to master every technique but he new that it was impossible in the short time he would be traveling. He got up and walked out of his tent frustrated and scared. He knew he didn't have enough power to defeat D but he had to try. He had to try for all the people of earth. Whether they all knew it or not they were depending on him. He started doing punching drills, punching at random, seeing how fast he could get and finally kicking a boulder twice his size to dust. It reminded him of the time Guido had told him that Speedy had hit him with a tree from Lucile's garden. He smiled and tried one of his new techniques. He held the sword like a dagger and faced it out to his right with the blade facing forward. "NOVA NUKE SHOCKWAVE!" He spun in a circle and a wave of light went out in about a ten-foot radius. It was actually a combination of a new and old technique. Before it had only been nova shock wave. he looked around and watched as trees fell all around him. "Damn it, that's no were near as powerful as it should be." He slammed his fist into the ground.   
  
"If I can make a suggestion," Guido said coming up behind him, "it helps if you concentrate your power into the blade sort of like charging it. At least that's what Speedy says helps."   
  
Tanaka got to his feet."Hell, I'll try anything once." He closed his eyes. Guido stepped back a few yards."NOVA NUKE SHOCKWAVE!" He spun and this time the wave went in about a 10 yard radius. "Well, I'll say this; 20 feet increase is better than none at all. Thanks, Guido."   
  
"Yeah, well, what are friends for?" They went back to camp and this time Tanaka was able to sleep.   
  
Polly sat in her bed rubbing the locket and she wondered what was inside. She opened it and what she saw amazed her. it was Tanaka. He was sleeping. She could see only his face. She wondered why he kept a picture of himself in his own locket until the picture moved. It was at that point she realized it was like a camera. She wondered if Tanaka could hear her.   
  
"Tanaka." she said but he didn't respond. Apparently he couldn't hear her, but knowing he was alive was enough for her.   
  
She stared at the picture. He looked so peaceful lying there. She could hear Guido snoring nearby and she made a decision.   
  
"I'm going to go with you whether you like it or not." With that she got out of bed, got dressed and went to get Speedy.   
  
The next morning Tanaka went out and caught some fish in a nearby river. He began to cook them. At the smell of fish Guido arose.   
  
"Breakfast never smelled so good." Guido said, stretching.   
  
"The key is not to burn the food," he said.   
  
Guido threw his shirt at him. "I'm not that bad. I'm going to go wash up in the rive.r"   
  
"All right," Tanaka said.   
  
Once they finished eating they continued on till nightfall.   
  
Meanwhile back in Little Tokyo   
  
"Come on, Speedy. I've been waiting for hours. How do you expect to catch up to them if we take so long to leave?" She started to run as fast as she could, Speedy barely keeping up. She knew if she ran she could catch him before dark and that she did but decided to keep out of sight. As dark approached she observed.   
  
"So, Polly, what are we doing here anyway?" Speedy asked, still out of breath.   
  
"Were going to help Tanaka defeat D." she said, setting up her tent.   
  
"Oh, ok, why that I mean didn't he say this is something he has to do on his own?"   
  
"Speedy, if he does this by himself he'll die and he has too much to live for."   
  
"Well, Guido," Tanaka said. "We made good progress today and tomorrows the big day."   
  
"I have a question. The day we left you had a hangover. What happened there? I thought you didn't drink." Guido asked.   
  
"Well, I wanted to be drunk the night before so I'd get to sleep faster."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"When I drink I fall asleep really fast."   
  
"Oh, makes sense, I guess." Guido leaned back on a tree and put his hands behind his head. "so what are you going to do when you get back"   
  
"Me? Wel, first and foremost I'm going to apologies to Polly and tell her that I'm going to be back for good. Secondly I'm going to take a vacation and get a place of my own. No offense but I think it'd be nice to live on my own. How bout you?"   
  
"Well, I have plans. I think I'm going to find someone to be with."   
  
"Who'd you have in mind?"   
  
"I'm not telling."   
  
"Hmm, that's not fair. Now I'm going to have to guess."   
  
"I wouldn't tell you even if you got it right."   
  
"And I suppose your late night rendezvous with Francine wouldn't be evidence of who it might be."   
  
"What, what are you talking about?" Guido blushed.   
  
  
"Well your not the only one who spies every now and then. That, and your not the quietest cat in town when you leave and come back."   
  
"Well, I'm going to bed now, heh, heh, goodnight."   
  
"Goodnight, Guido." Tanaka put out the fire and went tot his own tent. `   
  
They arrived the next day. The cave stood before them resembling a mouth. It scared Tanaka to think that he had to go inside A sign sat at the entrance with a apparently unsuccessful pile of bones sitting next to it holding a broken sword.   
  
"Beware this is the cave of legends The Cave of Nightmares all who enter will have their worst nightmares come true, but those who can over come will triumph and reach the legendary heart of the gods that awaits at the end. Wow kind creepy ain't it." Tanaka said.   
  
"Yeah it is." Guido stated, shifting from foot to foot.   
  
"Well my friend this is as far as our agreement goes. So it's been fun but I gotta go." they shook hands and Tanaka entered.   
  
There Tanaka stood he was in the cave of nightmares. He wasn't sure if he'd be ready for what he might see within. His worst nightmares would come true, but D was inside and he had to be stopped.   
  
**Wow very creepy but a good stopping point well in the next chapter Tanaka goes into the dreadful cave to face his Nemesis D will he win will he lose will the others stay outside find out in the final part of the saga**

Preview of next one

Tanaka did watch on. The comet got closer and closer until finally it struck the town. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared the town was a gigantic crater.   
  
"HA THEIR GONE! ALL OF THEM AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" D laughed an insidious laugh. "YOU LET THEM DOWN TANAKA! YOU LET THEM ALL DOWN! SOON YOUR OTHER FRIENDS WILL BE DEAD! THE CAVE OF NIGHTMARES WILL EAT THEM ALIVE!" D kept laughing. 

****

  



	4. A Haunting Past Final Fight

Wow it's been a while since I started this little tale. I never thought I'd get any reviews actually, never thought any one would like the fact that Polly would fall in love with some one else. Oh well, I'm very grateful for my fans. This is it the final chapter. I may start another fic, but I'm not sure. well, later well meet again.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN PIZZA CATS OK!

"All right." he sighed, looking around, his preternatural ability taking affect giving him the ability to see in the dark. All around him the cave was ribbed like a throat.   
  
He walked in deeper and found himself in another section of the cave the carving outside said 1st death. He walked into the room and a wall slid down behind him, it spooked him slightly. He looked around the room seeing nothing but empty armors lying around. He picked one up thinking to himself.   
  
_This looks like ninja crow armor...... _  
  
He heard a metal against metal noise from behind him. He turned and saw something that horrified him. The legs of one armor were standing on their own. The chest plate jumped into place, then the arms jammed into place and the finally the helmet rolled on. Two blue balls of fire appear in the helmet were the eyes would be. Tanaka looked around and all the armor began to assemble.   
  
"DAMN IT!" he drew his sword just as the army began to overwhelm him, drawing swords of their own. He could hear a demonic crowing coming from all around.   
  
One jumped into the air. Tanaka sliced it in half vertically. The other tried to stab at him. Tanaka took care of it with a well placed kick. He was kicking slashing and punching his way out but there were too many.   
  
"THAT'S IT!" He got into the stance for the attack. Holding the sword like a dagger pointing it out to his right. "NOVA NUKE SHOCK WAVE!" He spun unleashing the wave of energy, cutting the army down by quite a bit. The others just stood there as if waiting for something.   
  
The ground suddenly began to shake. Then it stopped. It happened again then stopped. He looked to his right and saw a gigantic empty armor step thought the crowd and into the circle they had made. A look of horror came upon Tanaka's face, but he quickly contained it.   
  
_Show no fear. I have more power if I show no fear. _  
  
Then he got into a right leg back fighting stance. "lets go!" he mocked, he leaned his sword back and concentrated. Listening to the thing draw its weapon. Tanaka leaned his sword down to his right and it began to glow.   
  
_I'm going to stick with my own attack on this one. _  
  
" SUPERNOVA STARLIGHT SLASH!" He fired off the wave of energy straight at the armor slicing its weapon, and it in half.   
  
All time around him stopped, or it seemed to, and the armors around him began to dissolve like sand in a light breeze. The cave was empty again and quiet. The wall furthest from him and right across from were he entered opened to reveal a passage and a carving appeared in the wall next to it. 2nd death is what it stated.   
  
Outside Guido stood trying to get up the nerve to go in.   
  
"Man, what do I do? If I go in there I might die. But I cant let him face D on his own. HEY YOU GUYS GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME FIGURE THIS OUT!" Guido yelled.   
  
Speedy fell over. He had no idea Guido had known they were there. Polly got up.   
  
"Were going in Guido! we have to help him. The Samurai Pizza Cats have yet to let down any one and their not going to start now and if not for Tanaka then for the world. If D lives on he'll kill us all." She started to walk into the cave.   
  
"Hey wait for me!" Speedy ran to catch up.   
  
Tanaka had know what had happened. He was afraid of the dead, and empty armors coming to life by themselves was the scariest thing he'd ever seen, but he'd concord it with out receiving too much damage or loosing too much energy. "Ok." he sighed. " one down, four more to go." He walked into the next level, the wall closing behind him.   
  
He walked in and stopped dead in his tracks. He was in little Nagasaki and it was in ruins as it was when he left it, and he remembered why he was afraid of the dead. Because rising from the ashes were his friends and family.   
  
"Tanaka!" they all moaned. "Tanaka!" they were chanting it. "Why Tanaka? why did you kill us?" they got closer. All rotting corpses, burned, and oozing with rot, and blood. "You killed us Tanaka. You killed us all."   
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" he fell to his knees, covering his ears. he started to cry. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! D IS TO BLAME FOR ALL THIS!"   
  
"Why Tanaka?" Tanaka knew that voice

He forced himself to look up.

"Nyoko?" He questioned.

"why did you kill us? We wanted to live. We had our lives ahead of us."   
  
"That's not true!" memories began flashing into his mind. Memories of how he and Nyoko once were happy and in love. "You know that! didn't our relation ship mean anything! And all of you! I remember what happened like it was yesterday, the martial arts tournament and all! It was so long ago....... I had entered to test my strength and had beaten everyone. Then I had to fight D." his mind went back to that day.   
  
"So Tanaka?" D laughed. "Are you ready to lose? I am much more powerful than you can imagine."   
  
"That so?" Tanaka wiped his hair away from his sweat soaked head. "lets see shall we."   
  
The round started. D rushed at him attempting to skewer him. Tanaka dodged effortlessly and struck D in the back of the head with the dull end of the sword. D struck back with a fist to Tanaka's stomach. Tanaka struck his elbow and a sickening cracking noise was herd. D dropped his sword. Tanaka struck him in the temple knocking him unconscious. the announcer counted.   
  
"1....2....3....4...5...6...7...8...9...10 and the winner is Tanaka." She raised his hand into the air.   
  
"I DEMAND A REMATCH!" D screamed getting to his feet.   
  
"No D. You've lost, go down with dignity and leave it at that." Tanaka glanced at him in time to catch the sword D threw.   
  
"I'll get my rematch Tanaka! If I have to kill to do it then so be it!" he was dragged out of the ring. Tanaka had thought he'd heard the last of him....   
  
Guido came up to Tanaka. "you did great Tanaka. Took them all down with no problem."   
  
"As the winner you receive a prize of 20 thousand to spend how you wish." she handed him the trophy full of money.   
  
"Good, then I'll give it to those who need it." He stated throwing the trophy to the masked woman he'd fought earlier. "Here you told me that you needed the money to help someone." with that he got off stage and went with Guido to celebrate his victory.   
  
Later that night. He came with Guido to his home. On the door was a note written in blood in all capitals.   
  
TANAKA IF YOU WISH TO SEE YOUR GIRLFRIEND AGAIN! YOU WILL COME TO THE WAREHOUSE IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN, AND GIVE ME THE REMATCH I DESERVE!   
  
"That bastard!" Tanaka crushed the letter. "come on Guido. we've got to stop him."   
  
They soon arrived at the warehouse. D stood inside Nyoko tied up and at his feet.   
  
"Didn't think you'd show. Now fight me!" He leaned his sword down and to his right. It began to emit a darkness. "I've found the full potential of the armor and it has a few tricks up it's sleeves. BLACK HOLE SLASH!" He fired off a wave of darkness and it sucked in the box it slammed into. "now lets go."   
  
The battle lasted for hours. Tanaka was loosing, but then something happened.   
  
"aaarg what's going on?!" crescent moons appeared on his back and blades shot from them. Then feathered wings formed. His entire body was glowing. D stepped back.   
  
"Impossible! you've reached your peek! but how?!" D ran toward him, but was knocked down by a wave of energy. "Fine I've got one last thing I can do then." he looked to Nyoko. "DIE BITCH!" he yelled bringing down the sword and slitting her throat. She fell limp.   
  
Tanaka's wings disappeared and electricity shot about the blades. "NYOKO NO!" he ran to her side and held her in his arms crying.   
  
D laughed. "Now she's gone and it's all your fault!" he laughed more.   
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Tanaka got up and turned around. "you will die for this!" he slammed D against the wall. "Guido, get out of here!" a whining noise started up and there was a bright flash of light moments later.   
  
Tanaka awoke, and found himself in the town amidst the rubble the next morning. Only thinking. They were dead and it was his fault.   
  
Tanaka now opened his eyes. "That's what happened it...it wasn't my fault." he looked up and cried. They were upon him now, bearing their teeth. They were going to kill him.   
  
"STOP!" Tanaka said getting up. "this isn't true!" electricity began to flail about his body. "I have suffered for what I've done! I know I killed you, but it wasn't my fault and it's taken me this long to figure that out. I will put you all to rest and my troubled heart will rest as well. I've now realized, I've been blaming myself for something that wasn't my fault." He drew his sword and began slicing them down, until he got to Nyoko. "Nyoko we loved each other dearly, but I have to let you go. Up to this point I've been unable to so. Now rest in peace." He sliced her in half and just as the other nightmare did. This one disappeared. He walked to the wall furthest from the entrance and it opened. The wall displaying 3rd death.   
  
Polly was nervous. She'd read of this place and new what it could do. The things that happened here were taken from the mind, but they were all to real. Many had gone into this cave and never come back. She looked over at the others. Their faces just as nervous as hers. Suddenly, they disappeared!  
  
"Guys where'd you go?" the cave wall behind her slammed shut and holes opened in the wall. Water beginning to fill the small area she was in.   
  
_Oh no..... _  
  
Guido walked on.   
  
  
"Alright guys. How you holding up?" but they were gone. "What's going on here?" He heard something squeak. He turned and saw that the floor was moving, upon further examination, he realized the floor was covered in. "RATS AAAHHHH RATS! THOUSANDS AND THOUSANDS OF RATS!" He climbed up a column. He could see their teeth gnashing at him. They were trying to eat him.   
  
Speedy walked forward. He had long discovered his friends were gone and he was starting to feel panic set in. He didn't like being alone, he hated it, in fact he was afraid of it.   
  
"Oh man, were is everyone? It's really dark in here. I can't even see my hand in front of my face." he could hear noises. "I hate being alone." it reminded him of a time when he was very young, he'd gotten lost in a house of mirrors at the circus. The power had gone out. The park owners had found him huddled in a corner crying for his mother. Speedy remembered it well, and ever since then was deathly afraid of being alone in the dark. He walked around in the darkness and heard a hissing laugh.   
  
"What's the matter Speedy? Scared?" a voice hissed.   
  
"Who...who are you?" he whimpered.   
  
"I'm your worst nightmare. Darkness come to life and I'm going to kill you like I should have so long ago! You were lucky last time, but this time they wont even find a body." it laughed. Speedy felt something strike his shoulder and then his thigh. He looked around and was surrounded by mirrors. He could see his enemy now barely but see it none the less. It stood on four legs and looked much like wolf on fire, but the fire emit no light and the flames were black.   
  
"No, no way! It's happening all over again."   
  
"But this time I'm going to kill you!" Speedy was hit in the opposite shoulder, and then his stomach.   
  
"No, you're wrong!" Speedy lunged and stabbed the creature in the stomach. "got ya!"   
  
It laughed and drew the sword from it stomach using it's paw. Then calmly handed it to Speedy. "you can't harm me in such a way!" Speedy sliced the creatures arm off, but it melded back together. "still no dice." he disappeared and Speedy felt something strike his back.   
  
How am I supposed to fight this?   
  
Polly was already swimming and her head almost touching the roof. She was beginning to panic. She couldn't get out.   
  
"No, not again." she remembered the time when the boat ride she went on had capsized and when everyone got on top of the boat and Polly was still underneath. She nearly drowned. She looked all around for a way out, but found none. The water was almost touching the roof and she was nearly out of time.   
  
Guido hung onto the pillar, but the rats were beginning to climb up after him. He could see the exit far from him and the rats were all around. He thought about making a run for it and had gotten up enough courage to do so. He jumped down and ran, but as he got closer, the door slid shut. He ran back to the pillar and the door opened. He listened and realized the rats were laughing at him.   
  
"Run Guido! Run!" they Mocked   
  
"YOU GONNA JUST KEEP RUNNING AWAY!?!?" another laughed.   
  
Guido hopped down. "It's time." He stated. "It's time to face my fear." He walked through the rats. Treading lightly they were crawling all around his legs and ankles, but he showed no fear and he realized the door wasn't closing. He walked for what seemed to him an eternity and once he reached to door, the rats disappeared and he was allowed to go on.   
  
Polly was running out of time. She was panicking but she stopped.   
  
"No, I'm not going out like this." she said, she looked harder and saw something at the bottom of cave. It was a switch! She had to try. She got up all her courage and dove under, swimming as fast as she could, she reached the lever and pulled it. The water vanished and she fell to the floor. A door opened in front of her and she moved inside.   
  
Speedy stood in the dark. The mirrors playing tricks on him. He was badly bumped bruised and cut. He was hit in the chest and fell back cracking one of the mirrors. The creature stopped and a cut formed on it. It let out a cry of pain. Speedy got to his feet and looked at the creature. It was bleeding. He looked at the mirror. He lightly slammed his elbow into it and another crack formed. The creature squealed and another cut formed.   
  
"SO THAT'S IT! YOU DRAW YOUR POWER FROM MY FEAR AND THESE MIRRORS ARE WHAT'S DRAWING IT!" he slammed the handle of his sword into the mirror and it broke causing a huge gash to form in the creature's chest.   
  
Speedy drew his other sword and began smashing every mirror in sight, until there was one left. He turned to the creature, its body full of gashes and its arm fallen off. He leaped into the air and placed around house into the last mirror and shattered it. The creature formed another gash and was breathing heavily  
  
"It's time to end this! Speedy got into his stance and preformed the cats eye slash. It went through the creature vertically and light shot from the gashes. Finally the creature slid slightly in half and a bright light shot from the cut that Speedy had made and it exploded. Speedy could see now, but best of all even if it was dark he would no longer be afraid. The door opened and he left.   
  
Tanaka entered the next room and door slid shut behind him. The room was completely empty. He walked further forward and heard footsteps.   
  
"Tanaka?" a voice called.   
  
He turned and saw Polly.   
  
"Polly is that you?" he asked.   
  
She ran into his arms. "It's ok Tanaka. D is gone we've been through here. He's already dead."   
  
"Good. But there's still a problem." he said.   
  
"What's that?" she asked. She felt a sting of pain and looked down. Tanaka's sword imbedded in her stomach. He withdrew it. "Tanaka, why?" she said falling to her knees.   
  
"The question you should be asking is how." Tanaka said pointing his sword to her. "This is all wrong. The Locket first and foremost. Where's the jewel? And then there's the fact that I know Polly was following me, but she'd have her own fears to deal with before she could come here. And finally there's the sword." he held it out. "where's the blood?" it was true, it was clean. "So show your self you snake in the grass!"   
  
The fake's legs fused together and it became a literal snake, a cobra.   
  
"I'll kill you Tanaka!" it yelled as it dove for him.   
  
"What is this? I'm not afraid of snakes." he landed on the snakes head and sliced it off. The image disappeared. "That was easy."   
  
The door opened and a carving read prize.   
  
"That was too easy." Tanaka stated raising an eye brow.   
  
Guido Polly and Speedy met in the next room together. The room was empty. They walked into the next room, it was empty as well.   
  
"What's going on?" Speedy asked.   
  
"Well, the cave is focusing all it's energy on Tanaka. It's trying it's hardest to get rid of him, because........ he's going to make it!" Polly replied with joy.   
  
Tanaka entered the room looking for the prize, but was only met with laughter. The door behind him closed.   
  
"Hello Tanaka. I've been waiting six years for an opportunity like this, to finally obtain the last armors. I've already concord the cave and I hold here the heart of the gods. It has made me more powerful than you could ever imagine." D walked up to Tanaka. "And I will now kill you."   
  
He slammed his fist into Tanaka's stomach. Tanaka hadn't even seen the punch coming. Tanaka hit the wall and slid down. D was immediately on top of him. D kicked him in the side of the head sending Tanaka flying into the opposite wall. Tanaka tried to get up but was too injured to even lift a finger. D stood on the opposite side of the room. He lifted his hand and stalagmites formed. holding Tanaka into a standing position.   
  
"This armor gives me control over the earth itself making me invincible. Lets make things fun shall we. I'm not going to kill you yet, instead I'm going to kill your friends." D waved his hand and a screen made of what appeared to be diamond formed out of the cave wall. "Now watch. I have full control. I'm going to increase the gravitational pull over little Tokyo for a spilt second so it will hardly be felt." and so he did the little Tokyo on the big screen shook a little. "But what I'm doing is pulling a nearby comet just like the one that previously threatened little Tokyo, but this time THERE WILL BE NO ONE TO SAVE THEM!" Tanaka could see the comet entering the atmosphere above little Tokyo. "Now, watch Tanaka, as they all die BECAUSE OF YOUR FOOLISHNESS!"   
  
Tanaka did watch on. The comet got closer and closer until finally it struck the town. There was an explosion and when the smoke cleared, the town was a gigantic crater.   
  
"HA! THEIR GONE ALL OF THEM AND ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" D laughed an insidious laugh. "YOU LET THEM DOWN TANAKA! YOU LET THEM ALL DOWN! SOON YOUR OTHER FRIENDS WILL BE DEAD! THE CAVE OF NIGHTMARES WILL EAT THEM ALIVE!" D kept laughing.   
  
Tanaka didn't know how to feel. He'd let down little Tokyo, Speedy, Guido, but most of all he'd let down Polly. But then something started nagging him in the back of his mind. He couldn't figure out what then Tanaka started laughing.   
  
D stopped his laugh. "What are you laughing about?" D asked.   
  
"Your armor." Tanaka Laughed   
  
"What about it?"   
  
"I CAN'T SENSE IT!" he laughed harder. "This is all an illusion! I'm still in the cave of nightmares! This is my worst nightmare! Loosing to D! Why didn't I see it before?" Tanaka jumped down from the pillar "And the only reason why you could beat me was that you were getting more powerful off of my fear." Tanaka leaped at D and slashed him straight in half. And sure enough the image disappeared. He looked in front of him. There were two huge double doors. "And that is were D is hiding."   
  
Tanaka knocked the doors opened, ready to face the challenge and was faced with an empty room. In the center was the heart of the gods. A diamond shaped like a heart that emitted a light, but that was all that was to be seen. Until he looked behind the diamond. The wall behind was covered in vines and in the center was D, or what was left of him. It was a corps hanging amongst the vines.   
  
"D is dead?" Tanaka questioned.   
  
"No Tanaka, I am not dead." the corps spoke without moving its lips. It reminded him of a mummy without its bandages. "But I might as well be. I lured you here to kill me. I can no longer live. These vines connect me to the earth. Keeping me alive, but no more than that. I want you to kill me, before the god that was created by the gods takes over. Once he does, no one can stop him. I am but a host, his evil essence stored inside. Please Tanaka kill me, kill me now."   
  
Tanaka looked on in horror. The very man he had been cursing only minutes before. Was a suffering sole strung up on a wall. "alright D. I'll do it." Tanaka drew his sword and was just about to deliver the blow. When the armor began to change, mutate. It enveloped D and took the form of a huge black dragon.   
  
"FOOL! IT IS TOO LATE I HYAKUHEI! SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!"   
  
"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT! STARLIGHT RAIL BLAST!" Tanaka fired a blue blast of light. It went through the gods chest.   
  
Hyakuhei staggered back, but wasn't badly hurt.   
  
"I'm sorry Polly. I couldn't keep my promise and I didn't even kill him." Tanaka had used all of his energy and his life force to kill the god, but Hyakuhei was hardly phased.   
  
Polly couldn't take it anymore and just as she was about to bust the door open. It slid opened. She ran inside Guido and speedy followed. They looked on at the fallen Tanaka and then at the giant dragon.   
  
"I am Hyakuhei and I will destroy you all!" it bellowed.   
  
"Tanaka!" Polly ran to his side. She knew he wasn't coming back this time.   
  
"Bow before your new god!" he stopped and turned to Polly. She was surrounded by a white fire like aura and when she turned to face him. Her eyes glowed blue. "That's it." She stated chocking back tears. "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR ANNOYING VOICE!" she leaped into the air and used her claws to slash the dragon. It staggered back and fell into thousands of pieces, the pieces caught fire and were gone. Polly returned to normal.   
  
"How many times did you hit him?" Guido asked.   
  
"About 42 give or take a few." she said her hands still glowing. "I used the heart of the gods. It absorbed into my body and gave me the power to destroy him." She knelt over Tanaka. "here goes nothing....." she placed her hands on his chest. The light melted from her hands into him and disappeared. All time seemed to stop as they watched. And then...... something happened. Tanaka began breathing again and Polly used what was left of the jewel to heal Tanaka back to normal. Tanaka sat up and hugged her.   
  
"I love you Polly." he whispered. "Thank you for saving my life."   
  
"Just repaying the favor." she said starting to cry again   
  
They soon left the cave. Tanaka had found D's armor. No longer having it's power. He wanted to give his brother. A proper burial.   
  
  
Roughly one year later...........   
  
"Come on Speedy were going to be late!" Guido yelled tapping his foot.   
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Speedy came in straightening his tie. 

They ran as fast as they could. They were already late. They burst into the door, but it was in fact, too late. Polly was already down the isle.   


"I was wondering were my best man was, come-on Guido get up here." Tanaka motioned him up there.   
  
"Yeah here I come." Guido gave him the ring and Tanaka put it on her.   
  
"I finally pronounce you man and wife. you may kiss the bride." The pastor shut his book   
  
"Good I was getting tired of waiting." Polly stated. and with that they kissed.   
  
  
THE END!!!!   



End file.
